The Search
by johnlocked-thetardis221
Summary: "What did I get myself into?" Pt 2! I finally made it! This isn't much of a prologue as it is how I cope with the fact that I made Nico run into some..."trouble" I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters so please don't get mad at me. I'm just a fan writing stories.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so, first off, I don't own any of these characters. Any camp half-blood references don't belong to me either. Rick Riordan came up with all of these fantastic things that might come up in the story.

Second, this takes place after _"What did I get my self into?" _ so if you haven't read that, I recommend that you do so.

Finally, This story and plot belong to me. If it somehow became yours before mine did, I'll be surprised because these stories took me about an hour to think about.

(Added about halfway through writing this chapter)-I ACCIDENTALLY MADE A MINOR TFIOS REFERENCE SO... RIGHT ON CROUTON IF YOU FIND IT.

Hope you enjoy! :)

Nico-

Monday 10:00 am. I woke up to rain against my window and Percy's hand on my cheek. His head was back against the headboard and his other hand was lightly resting on my bad shoulder. I smiled and closed my eyes again, resting my head back into Percy's torso. I felt him stir and hugged him with my right, uninjured, arm. He smiled. I love it when he smiles in his sleep because you start to think, what is making him so happy? Dogs? Cats? Blue foods?

Percy-

I dreamt of Nico. We were walking in this forest...but the forest was floating. It was like an island but it wasn't stationary. It was more like the woods grew on top of an aircraft carrier, swaying slowly, making the leaves rustle with every move. It was summer. All of the trees were green and baby animals ran everywhere. Suddenly, the trees swayed a bit more than before, we lost our footing, animals scrambled for shelter. A huge wave crashed over the entire island, drenching Nico and me in cold, salty water. Nico grabbed my hand, deathly afraid of water, and I wrapped my arm around him. "It's okay, Nico. I'll protect you." _I'll protect you. _God even in my dreams.

I hugged him close and He hid his face in my neck. Another wave came and we were pulled to the end of the island, floating in 4-foot-deep water. The water pulled us in a bit more and the seaweed grabbed Nico out of my hands, pulling him deeper. Deeper. _Deeper._ I couldn't see him in the dark sea and I dove down into the drop-off. His hand was reaching out for mine but I couldn't reach it. I was so close. _Got it._ I yanked Nico out of the seaweed and made an air-bubble, drying him off. His eyes were closed and his heart was beating fast.

I wrapped myself around Nico and whispered, "I promised. I'm not going to break that now." I checked his pulse again and it was deteriorating.

_No, no, no, no, no..._ I thought, performing CPR. His heart beat stopped. I could hear the sharp_ beep_ of an invisible heart monitor as I held Nico's limp body in my arms, tears streaming down my face. The bubble dissolved and Nico sank into the deep sea. I tried to move but I was paralyzed, floating to the top. My lungs burned as I tried to scream and a wave crashed into my head.

I woke up with a start. Nico was still in my arms and he turned to me, "Percy? You okay?"

I shook my head and tears filled my eyes, "No, Nico. I'm not okay." I choked, hugging him a bit too hard.

He put his hand on my face and smiled, wiping away a stray tear, "Sh, Percy. It's okay. It's okay." He sat up moved in front of me, sitting cross-legged in my lap, "Now. Tell me what happened."

I did just that. I told him about the island, the waves, the seaweed. I don't know how I'd managed to speak after sobbing but Nico had coaxed it out of me, " And then, a wave crashed into my head and I woke up." I finished, wiping my face with the back of a freckled hand.

He looked at me with sad, sympathetic eyes, "Percy...It's okay. I'm here. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon and I'm _definitely_ not passing in the water." He smiled and held my face in his hands, "Okay?"

I smiled back, "Okay."

His hands left my face and they intertwined with mine, our eyes locked in an unbreakable gaze. I leaned forward and His lips met mine. It wasn't like our other kisses. This one was slow, gentle, _intimate._ He took his time and so did I, pouring all of our problems and worries into this moment.

I pulled back and smiled, straightening his hair. He smiled back and straightened the gauze on his shoulder, "C'mon," I said, "Let's go get you cleaned up."

I left him to take a shower, waiting in case something happened. I replaced the gauze, glancing at the healing scar for a split second before applying the wrap.

5:47pm. _Gods how long had we been sleeping?_ I made lemon chicken for dinner and brought it upstairs, handing Nico his plate. "Wow. This is really, _really_ good." He complimented.

I smiled and cut my food with the side of the fork, "Thanks. Glad you like it." We sat across from each other, Nico cross-legged, me sitting on my heels. "You know," I started, watching my food, "I mean...Haven't you wondered who or _what_ did it?" I looked at him once I finished and He just shrugged. "You haven't even brought up the idea?" I asked, a bit shocked.

Nico shook his head, swallowing, "Why would I? I'm okay now. They probably got arrested a couple states over or something." He ate another bite and looked at me, not understanding why I was making such a big deal out of this.

"You don't even want to look? No police reports no nothing?" The police had questioned me about 7 times but they always left thinking I was a murderer, "The cops think that I'm holding you hostage or something. They think I _shot_ you."

Nico smiled and looked up from his chicken, "But we both know that's not true." He looked at me intensely, "I mean...I kind of want to know who but I'm not going to press charges and shit. Maybe he just has a hard life."

I glanced at Nico's scars, then back to my plate, "Wanna go?" I asked enthusiastically, "After you're all better and in physical therapy? I can just tell the school that we are leaving and they'll take us out of the student list. C'mon Nico. It'll be fun."

Nico looked at me for a moment, a smirk forming on his face, "Not bad...2 weeks. The _day_ I start physical therapy."

I smiled and later that night, called the school to tell them that we were moving. It was pretty easy actually. Use a nasally voice and mature words and BOOM you're seen as Percy Jackson's parents. _This,_ I thought to myself, _is going to be amazing._


	2. Chapter 2-The end

Okay no I don't own any of these characters, birthday info etc. It's all Rick Riordan. I made up Jackson Farley and the birthdays and stuff so sorry it if your name is Jackson Farley...shout out to you! I guess...

"The Doctor" and "The TARDIS" are trademarks of BBC and I do not own those either.

Please don't steal my story! Thanks

Nico-

4:43 pm. I packed my bag as we headed away from physical therapy. The car was big enough for me to keep a backpack and for Percy to bring his. "So?" I looked at Percy, "Where do we start?"

Percy kept his eyes on the road and shrugged, "Maybe the police? Look for any other shootings in this area?"

I nodded. It was a pretty good start considering that I saw nothing but blood that night. I shook the thoughts out of my head and leaned back, watching the lines on the road pass by, _One, two, three, four..._

We got to the police station and asked for the list of recent shootings in this area. The policeman hesitated at first but led us to the file room. I looked through the papers carefully, "Am _I_ even in this?"

Percy tapped my covered shoulder, "Found it." It wasn't my picture but it was a police file about me.

"_Nico Di Angelo found with gun wounds to the shoulder._

_Age:16_

_Sex:Male_

_Birthday: 5-24-1998_

_Gunman: Unknown"_

I smirked, "Idiots." Percy looked at me, confused, "That's not my birthday. I was born in 1924." Percy looked at me intently, "The Lotus?"

I nodded, "But the date is right. May 24th." I picked up the paper after that and it read,

"_Jackson Farley found with gun wounds to the head and chest._

_Age:17_

_Sex:Male_

_Birthday: 3-12-1997_

_Gunman: Unknown"_

I looked at Percy and he looked at me, "This is the same guy, no?" Percy just shrugged and closed the folder, putting it back into the cold, metal drawer.

On the car ride back home, I thought about the files, "Where was the other shooting?" I asked, tapping my foot against the seat.

Percy thought about it, "I think the other boy was shot a couple miles from here. Why?"

I shrugged, "Maybe it's someone in the area?" I looked out the window, watching the house get closer as we pulled into the garage. It's pretty late, considering the fact that Physical therapy was 2 hours.

We sat in the den and watched the tv, holding hands. Percy ordered pizza and I made smoothies, not sure about the mix but Percy thought of it. I handed him his blueberry smoothie and drank my strawberry one. We sat in the dim light, watching The Doctor fly away from Earth in the TARDIS, heading to another uncharted world with aliens to defeat.

Percy fell asleep on the couch when the show ended and I cleaned up, putting the leftover pizza in the fridge, washing the dishes, etc.

A hand clamped over my mouth. _Not again._

I felt something sharp press against the underside of my jaw and I tried to turn, to see the intruder's face. My hands were held behind my back now, two people then. _Two._

I felt a cold, ragged breath on my ear and I shut my eyes, shivering, "So," I heard a gruff voice whisper, "Heard some crazy shit about you two. Tryin' to get us turned in is what I heard." My neck tensed up and the knife dug into my jaw, slicing a gash to my earlobe. I winced and felt tears prick in my shut eyes. The voice got closer to my ear, "That ain't gonna work, you see. Because, if you do continue with your little bru-ha-ha, We'll just have to kill pretty boy."

I stopped and tears began to spill. My eyes opened and a man with a mask held a gun to Percy's innocent head, cocking the weapon. _Three._

I heard a laugh, "I knew that'd set you off. Anyways, I'll need y'all to stop lookin' for us. Just go back to your normal lives, go to school, get a job. We'll always be here, making sure you held up your end of the bargain." The voice paused, "But, if you don't, Pretty Boy's gonna get it. We're gonna kill him. Slow. Torturous. Making you watch every second of it. Understand?"

I nodded slowly, tears still spilling from my now open eyes. The man with the mask walked behind me and I heard the window latch open. The knife was still pressed against my throat and it intentionally cut down towards my chin, making me let out a small whimper. I heard the voice laugh a deep, throaty laugh and I was released, neck, hands, mouth. Turning quickly, all I saw was a gloved hand leave the windowsill.

Blood was pouring from the gash and I looked at Percy, still sleeping like an oblivious lamb. The pain got to me once the knife was yanked out of my neck and I could feel it now. Burning, seeping through my veins. Making it's way to my heart, my brain, my fingers and toes. Managed to reach the mirror and saw that the gash traced from the underside of my chin, to my earlobe. Blood drip-dripped onto my black shirt, leaving blood trailing all down the left side of my neck. The salty tears made it sting as I cleaned it, wrapping some extra gauze around my neck.

I walked back into the den, wrapped myself in Percy and his half-asleep body shifted to make room for mine, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. Our torsos pressed together and I could feel his breath on my nose, long and relaxed. Mine, on the other hand, were quick and ragged, matching my heartbeat. Matching the throb of my neck. I put my hand on Percy's shoulder blades and we fell asleep in that sort of hug.

Percy-

8:30 am. Nico had gauze wrapped all of the way around his neck, but every time I asked, He seemed to dodge the question. I finally gave up and we stood in the kitchen, making pancakes. "Sleep well?" I asked, flipping the breakfast. After that first day with Nico here, that line has become a bit of a tradition.

He didn't look at me, didn't even smile, "Fine." Nico's answer was quick and sharp.

I looked up at him, "Nico? Are you okay? You seem tense." I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder, the gauze had been taken off to reveal a newly healed scar.

He shook my hand off and refused eye contact, "Perfect. Fit as a fiddle." He was a bad liar.

"Nico," I started, putting my finger on the uncovered part of his chin, making him look me in the eyes, "Say that again?"

He looked at me, his face getting hot. Nico pushed my hand away and shook his head, a tear fizzling in the bottom of the hot pan. "I'm not, Okay? Happy?"

"I-I'm sorry, Nico...Can you tell me why? You trust me. I hope..."

"Of course, Percy. You're the only person in this world that I trust..." His voice trailed off, "I-I just...I can't tell you." He put the pancake onto a plate, walking to the island.

"Why ca-"

"Because, Percy. If you love me, you'll let it go."

At that, I dropped it. Instead, I brought up something that Nico _seemed_ to be interested in yesterday, "So...I found that kid's family on the internet. Maybe...Maybe they have information that'll help us find these guys. How 'bout it?"

Nico shook his head, "Maybe we should...I mean...I think it's time to just give up. The search I mean." He winced as he swallowed but I didn't comment, "These guys are probably just drunks that had a little too much fun with weapons. It happens and we just happened to be there at the wrong time."  
Why had his opinion changed so much? "Um...But They shot you. In the shoulder. You were _dead_ for about half-an-hour and now you say you don't want these guys to be arrested? Gods, Nico. What happened?"

He looked at me, his grey gaze intense, "Nothing happened. We should just stop."

Something was up. I didn't know what it was but something happened when I wasn't around. Was Nico black-mailed? Was he supposed to pay a drug dealer or something? This wasn't just an accident. This was planned. This was attempted murder and I was going to figure out why Nico was lying.

1:30 am. Nico was still asleep and I tip-toed out of his room, locking the front door on my way out. I _was_ going to find out what Nico was up to. I made my way to the KwikMart to get some food and to use the bright, artificial lights. I looked over the police files-I may have "borrowed" some-and tried to find a connection. I shook my head in defeat, threw the wrappers of my protein bars away, and made my way back to the house in the early morning.

My hands flew behind my and a rope wrapped around my wrists, securing me to a tall, willow tree. A knife, like an oyster shucker, pressed against my neck and I realized, _Nico's gauze. _A gauze was wrapped around my mouth and I saw two dark figures. They both wore black masks so they were unidentifiable in the dark. There were no light poles around here so you had to just hope for the best when you drove at night. One of the men circled the tree, "You know, I had a small chat with your friend. He tried to keep you away from solving this case but you, my friend, are a persistent little bitch." He chuckled behind me and walked back into my field of vision, "We told him that if you kept going with this case, we would kill you. Wow, that made him go. Crying and crying, obviously trying to protect you. He would've done the polka if I said that would save your life. Gods that was fun."

He stepped closer, the other figure carried a kettle, and one of those portable stoves. He set it on the ground and put down the kettle. T_hese guys are stupid_, I thought to myself, pulling against the bondage.

The man, probably the leader, laughed and nodded to the man next to me, causing the knife to pass through my stubbly neck. I wouldn't let them see my pain. I wouldn't let them win. The leader crossed his arms, "Look. We're gonna make this simple. You'll stay tied there and you have until this kettle screams to tell us where the little brat is."

I looked at him harshly and shook my head, pulling until my wrists hurt. I swore I would protect Nico. That's what I'm going to do. 'Till the day that I die.

"Now, don't be stubborn. Looks like you only have about 10 seconds left. Make the smart decision."

I shook my head once again the the scream of the kettle pierced the night air. My ears hurt and the knife cut even deeper into my neck, carving downward.

The leader's helper handed him the kettle and he smiled, "Well, this water is boiling and you have a knife in your neck. Imagine what'd happen if I just poured this all over you, feeling satisfied with every hint of sadness that came from your eyes. Relishing in the struggle that you'd show. What if I got the brat to watch? Oh that would be fun." He looked at his helper and gestured towards the house.

_No. No no no no no no. Not Nico. Not now. Gods what have I done?_

The house's door clicked with a fake key and slammed against the interior's wall. I was helpless, tied to a tree, minutes away from death, and Nico had to watch. Nico can't watch. That would scar me even more. I can't watch him suffering. I have to get out of here, somehow.

The leader placed the kettle back on the hot stove and stood, watching silent tears roll down my face. This probably brought him pleasure. Torturing people, I mean. He was probably a psychopath that had escaped the asylum in the next town over.

I saw the figure come back, dragging a body beside him. _Nico._ Tears began flowing down my cheeks as I tried to get free. I just wanted to go back to how it was, Nico and me curved together perfectly. I closed my eyes and pictured just the two of us, happy life. No guns, no knives, no willow trees and suspicious men.

I heard Nico's gasp and opened my eyes, I looked at him, calling for help in my eyes. The leader laughed and grabbed the kettle, "Look brat, here's the memo. I'm going to pour this boiling water all over Pretty Boy here, and you're going to watch. Caught up?"

Nico looked at me, "B-but...I kept my side of the deal. You said you wouldn't hurt him! You liar!" I looked at Nico. _That's what happened. He was black-mailed. Set up._

I tried frantically to get out of the ropes but my wrists were tired, my arms were tired, my body was tired. My brain was running at 1000 miles per hour. Processing information with a snap. So many things were happening right then and I couldn't deal.

The man laughed at my efforts and looked at Nico, "That explains why Pretty Boy has police reports with him while he snuck out at, oh 3 am."

Nico looked at me, betrayal dancing across his moonlit face, "Percy? I-is this true?"

I looked at him and leaned my head against the tree, giving up.

"I can't _believe_ you."

The man held the kettle closer to my head, "Ah, betrayal. My favorite. But, now it won't hurt him as much..."

The knife man got the memo and cut down my torso, slicing my shirt. I screamed in pain but through the gag, it only came out as muffled cries. The man poured a couple drops, singing my head. I winced and the pain caused new tears to spill over and cascade down my face.

The leader's face was now lit and Nico gasped, "Lucas? It was _you_?" He meant it as more of a rhetorical question, "Of course it was. I didn't even recognize your voice. What...Why?"

Lucas smiled and poured more water on me, boiled water seeping into my wound. This hurt like hell. No, worse. I bit the gag and fought the idea of death.

"Because brat, you know how much I've gained from Mom." The rest of the water came down as a waterfall, burning my face and back. _Shit._

I backed against the tree, falling to my knees, hands sliding down the trunk. The knife cut farther, at my stomach now. _How am I not dead?_ The water was helping. It hurt but it was helping, slowing the bleeding process. The cuts were too protrusive to heal fully but it helped.

Nico whined and fell to the ground, trying to get away from Lucas's helper monkey. Lucas just laughed and laughed, tossing the kettle to the ground.

"You sick bastard." Nico spat, kicking the man in the groin. His hands were freed but, rather than hurting Lucas, he ran towards me. He elbowed the knife man in the nose but left the knife in, reducing the already bad pain. His lips met mine as his hands untied the rope. My wrists were chafed and Nico never left my lips, His hand held my jaw, avoiding the incision, and the other ran through my hair. My hands pulled his torso against mine, tracing his shoulder blades.

"Okay, okay. Break it up lovebirds." Lucas pointed a gun at Nico, the knife man pointed a gun at me. Our hands were intertwined now, our gaze unbreakable.

Two shots fired.

Nico-

It's weird. What things Percy and I can get ourselves into. Lucas and the Knife-man were shot by the other one. The funny thing is, all of those guys, were my brothers. Lucas moved to America about 8 years before I was born, Knife-man (Henry) came with Lucas. The one who shot them both, well...That was my closest brother. He was actually still in the UK until I found out this terrible way. Andrew, helper boy, went to prison.

Percy and I attended online classes, now juniors in high school. All of our scars healed and they were reminders of the day that we didn't give up, no matter how much we wanted to. Percy and I celebrated our 3 year anniversary last week and it was beautiful, retracing the steps of our first date.

This started out as a search for murderers, a search to aid justice. However, it ended up being the search for ourselves. Where we really belonged.

Percy and I got a dog, her name is Mrs. O'Leary. She's a Newfoundland. She snuggles with us on the couch and helps us clean up spills on the kitchen floor. This is the family that I imagined myself having. Percy made it possible and I made sure that we both did one thing.

_We protected each other. _

THE END


End file.
